


$499,000 - 4bd, 3ba, 2,940 sqft

by Froud



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froud/pseuds/Froud
Summary: Эдди переезжает на западное побережье.Его преследуют "а что если" и "может быть", а также пустые помещения его дома на берегу океана.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	$499,000 - 4bd, 3ba, 2,940 sqft

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [$499,000 - 4bd, 3ba, 2,940 sqft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991368) by [seabass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabass/pseuds/seabass). 



> Я наконец-то смог выложить этот перевод!  
> Меня можно найти в твиттере: https://twitter.com/froud_grif  
> Там я выкладываю как проходит процесс перевода и иногда сливаю спойлеры, ну и разная херня. На фикбуке я тоже есть, хоть и не очень люблю его: https://ficbook.net/authors/1644327  
> Так же спасибо моей бете misspobeda!  
> Приятного чтения!

Словно каждый раз, в четверть третьего часа ночи дом оседает ― наступает время, когда в комнате темно и звуки не запоминаются, Эдди, недавно заснувший, но сейчас уже бодрый, прячет стопы под одеялом. 

XXXX

Эдди в толстых перчатках складывает дрова под террасой. Он роняет каждый кусок с полдюжины раз, прежде чем рискует сунуть его под мышку. Встревоженные пауки выбегают из-под коры последнего бревна после удара о землю, и Эдди пинает дерево обратно к куче и выбирает другое.

Жужжание радио доносится из открытого кухонного окна:

― Сегодня грустное Синти-поп¹ воскресенье на волне 97.9, так что мы будем слушать одни и те же "бумерские" песни группы Tears for Fears на повторе, пока кто-нибудь не позвонит и не остановит меня. А сейчас ― Pale Shelter. 

Эдди был уверен, что купил дров на целую зиму, когда переехал сюда две недели назад, но поролоновый уплотнитель на дверях отошёл раньше, чем заверял его инспектор; и оконные стёкла, возможно, оказались тоньше, чем они оба предполагали. Сейчас его запас брёвен беспрерывно горит, чтобы поглотить сквозняк в доме.

Пока Эдди моет посуду после завтрака, поленья ждут, чтобы сгореть в камине. Старые песни прочно застревают в голове. 

XXXX

И вот и он, снова пинает камни и коряги Эдди на пляже. Пять или шесть вечеров в неделю Эдди видит этого парня, когда тот прогуливается по берегу, пуская все самые плоские камни в море и прикарманивая все самые лучшие ракушки. Он идёт небрежно, не стыдясь своих шорт-карго с множеством карманов и кепки с козырьком. Он, кажется, не замечает, как громко шлепают сланцы по его пяткам.

Каждый вечер мужчина останавливается у подножия пляжной лестницы Эдди, смотрит на балкон и машет рукой. Эдди показывает ему средний палец, даже если это только подзадоривает парня. У него клокочущий, похожий на ведьмино варево, смех, который взбирается на все восемьдесят ступенек вверх по утёсу и ударяет Эдди прямо в голову. 

ХХХХ

Эдди чувствует облегчение, когда Стэн навещает его, сразу после сообщения о том, что дом больше не оккупирован коробками. Иногда большое пространство создаёт белый шум вокруг пустого нижнего этажа и главного коридора. Мебель в стиле фэн-шуй открывает вид в гостиную так же, как вход в глубокие горные пещеры. 

В первую свою ночь Стэн болтает об апартаментах, облегчённый идеей иметь собственную кухню и ванну, изолированный от холодного потока воздуха, исходящего сверху. Он запирается в комнате, чтобы расслабиться и распаковать вещи вскоре после ужина, и у Эдди не остаётся шанса пожелать ему спокойной ночи. 

Утром Эдди варит кофе, когда Стэн спускается по лестнице, гремя своим багажом. 

― Там слишком холодно, ― произносит Стэн. 

Он секунду смотрит вниз, на ступеньки, а затем неохотно возвращается закрыть дверь своей комнаты. 

― Где гостевая комната? ― спрашивает он в холле. 

― Вторая дверь справа, ― кричит Эдди из кухни. 

ХХХХ

Что хорошо в Сиэтле ― это переплетённые маршруты автобусов, благодаря чему Эдди оказывается перед офисом врача менее чем за час. Стэн терпеливо ждёт, когда Эдди отказывается от его предложения подбросить, до упоминания общественного транспорта. Он арендовал внедорожник ещё в самолёте и заплатил целую кучу денег, чтобы увезти большую машину с материка, и с радостью сделает это снова, если ему не придётся тратить ни секунды на просмотр расписания автобусов. 

Стэн параллельно паркуется на холме рядом с медицинскими офисными зданиями и подаёт четвертаки в парковочный счётчик. 

― Я слышал, что стена жевательной резинки² недалеко отсюда, ― говорит Стэн. 

Эдди понимает, между ними внезапно возникает напряжение, что Эдди ещё не вышел из машины и что эти два факта взаимосвязаны. 

Эдди начинает: 

― Хочешь пойти...

Но Стэн перебивает его:

― Я пойду проверю, пока ты будешь на приёме. Встретимся здесь через сорок пять минут? 

― Хорошо, ― отвечает он виновато, с облегчением и стыдом. 

ХХХХ

Прямо от парома идёт дорога в десять миль, которая тянется до обеих концов острова. На отметке в пять миль находится бизнес-центр "улей", который включает в себя библиотеку, пиццерию, магазин с гитарами, театр и небольшой продуктовый магазин, в который Стэн заезжает по дороге домой за продуктами для ужина и вином. 

Вдохновлённые городскими декорациями и прохладой сезона, Стэн и Эдди сидят на крыльце, пока готовится ужин, и вырезают тыквы под аккомпанемент волн Пьюджета³ и прерывающего радио. Сегодня вечером играет какая-то песня группы The Cure. Ведущий прерывается между балладами, чтобы пожаловаться, но канал приглушён, и сегодняшняя облачность мешает наслаждаться ясным звуком. 

Стэн смеётся: 

― Никогда бы не подумал, что ты переедешь в одиночку, да и ещё так далеко. 

― Оу, я тоже. Поверь мне, я не очень-то счастлив. Это всё временно. 

― Уже собираешься сдаться? 

― Скучаю по дому, а этот слишком велик для одного человека. 

Стэн оглядывается на дом, на освещённую кухню, и за ней ― на тёмный коридор и спуск вниз. 

― Может, тебе просто нужна компания. Ты бы мог сдавать комнаты на первом этаже. 

― Я не самый большой поклонник компании незнакомцев.

― Мог бы сдавать лодочный домик. 

Между лодочным домиком и балконом тянется лужайка, утёс и несколько старых лестниц.

― Никто не побеспокоит тебя с таким пространством между вами. 

― Как-то люди всё-таки умудряются, ― говорит Эдди. ― И всё же я не задержусь здесь надолго. Мой врач осмотрит меня, и я вернусь домой. 

Стэн не спрашивает о приёме у врача, хотя Эдди делает великодушную паузу. У Стэна нет вопросов ни за ужином, ни когда они греются у камина, ни когда они расходятся по своим комнатам гораздо позже. 

ХХХХ

Около трёх часов ночи Эдди крадётся в гостиную, чтобы проверить термостат. Он подпрыгивает, когда замечает фигуру в кресле.

Стэн читает при свете настольной лампы.

― Не спишь? ― спрашивает Эдди. 

― Не могу уснуть, ― объясняет он. 

― Что-нибудь нужно? 

― Нет, иди обратно в кровать. 

Эдди ставит обогреватель на авто-режим, чтобы он работал непрерывно всю оставшуюся ночь, но, проснувшись через полчаса, всё равно обнаруживает, что его ступни обнажены и замерзают. Он ерзает, зарывается в одеяло и пытается согреться.

ХХХХ

Лодочный домик забит разными сувенирами прошлого владельца. Здесь есть коробки с тусклыми фотографиями некой семьи, где все высокие и с безжизненными глаза. Есть старые игрушки и снаряжения для лодок времён до OSHA⁴ ― ничего ценного. Эдди разочарован тем, что они не находят никаких сокровищ до тех пор, пока Стэн не указывает ― всё, что им нужно сделать, это заказать самосвал и убрать весь мусор с глаз долой, и у них будет целая новая комната. 

К полудню Эдди уже сотню раз поднялся по утёсу к мусорному контейнеру на подъездной дорожке. Рано утром Стэн сказал ему заканчивать и захватил с собой деревянные доски, чтобы сжечь их вместе со старинными фотографиями. Он смотрит на городской горизонт, стоя у костра, пока радио Эдди пытается проиграть последние ноты "Tainted Love", а затем остаётся лишь белый шум. 

― Люди проходят через твой задний двор? 

― Постоянно. Ни один вид на океан не огорожен забором, так что это не похоже на вторжение на частную собственность, но тут всегда проходит какой-то бегун или бродяга. Агент по недвижимости предупредил меня о здешнем обществе, но я недооценил терпимость местных жителей к погоде. 

Ниже по берегу есть старые запасы древесины и короткие скалы с корнями деревьев, криво торчащих из земли. Кроме этого, незнакомец в своей уродливой желтой гавайской рубашке тычет палкой в песчаных крабов в бассейне прилива. Он идёт в их сторону. 

― Помянешь черта, и он тут как тут. 

Мужчина видит Эдди на крыльце лодочного домика, когда тот поднимается. Его большие квадратные очки блестят на солнце, и он бросает свою палку в воду, чтобы помахать в своей дурацкой манере. 

Когда он приближается, Эдди выпаливает:

― Эй, ты бездомный? 

Мужчина останавливается, раскрыв рот. 

Стэн пролистывает несколько фотографий и решительно смотрит в никуда. 

― Бездомный ли я, ― спрашивает незнакомец. ― Нет, я не бездомный. Я просто так выгляжу, наверное. 

― Ох, прошу прощения. Ты знал семью, которая жила здесь раньше? 

― Что? Мы уже сменили тему? Я ещё не закончил первый разговор. 

― Я попросил прощения. 

― Вот как! В таком случае, пошёл ты. 

― Да подожди ебанную секунду.

― И ты трахаешь свою мамку этим ртом? ― спрашивает незнакомец. 

― Убирайся нахрен от сюда, бомжара! 

Мужчина идёт дальше, снова запускает плоские камни в море, присвистывая. И всё равно машет рукой через плечо. 

― Если подумать, ― начинает говорить Стэн, ― возможно, я знаю подругу, которая ищет место для ночлега. Она могла бы примириться с такими людьми.

― Не могла бы она что-нибудь посоветовать? 

― Ты относишься к категории "таких людей", Эдди. 

― Вообще-то, это нечестно. 

ХХХХ

Стэн вытаскивает весь свой багаж в холл, машинально проверяя и перепроверяя документы.

Ещё достаточно рано, так что Эдди отказывается одеваться. Стэн в костюме, а Эдди в боксёрах и рубашке ― это должно заставить его чувствовать себя глупо, но скорее это возрождает старые воспоминания об общежитии в Нью-Йоркском университете.

― Я рад, что ты устроился, Эдди, ― Стэн кротко обнимает его, с чувством ностальгии.

― Я тоже. Спасибо, что пришёл. 

Стэн останавливается в дверях. 

― Это место тебе идёт. 

― Не привыкай к этому. 

Эдди помогает ему добраться до его внедорожника. 

Когда Стэн уезжает, на улице пасмурно, что не является нетипичным для этой местности, но добавляет беспокойства. С прощанием приходит густая, как сироп, меланхолия, и она следует за Эдди до самого вечера.

ХХХХ

Из кухни радио Эдди играет одну из песен, которая есть в каждой старой романтической комедии. Эдди бросает чистую одежду на матрас и решает, какую из рубашек стоит повесить сушиться. Он немного подпевает, только припев. 

Через холл учтиво закрывается дверь гостевой спальни. 

― Извини, Стэн, ― Эдди высовывает голову. ― У тебя есть одежда, которую- 

В доме тихо, не считая шипящего радио ― затихающие вдохи и выдохи дерьмового Синти-попа восьмидесятых. Тишина в коридоре настолько искусственна, что Эдди ждёт, когда раздастся смех или включится обогреватель, или Стэн выйдет из спальни с книгой в руке.

В его личном пространстве так внезапно, так явно появляется кто-то, и Эдди быстро, но спокойно, закрывает дверь своей спальни.

В шаге от него оседают половицы. 

Эдди делает шаг назад. Кровать упирается позади его колен. 

Более храбрый человек мог бы опуститься на колени, чтобы заглянуть в щель порога, но Эдди прикован к полу, на уровне глаз с дверной ручкой. Черепно-мозговое давление от мысли о надёжности всего одной двери поражает его, как головная боль. Он отступает, спотыкаясь, в ванную, закрывает за собой дверь и запирает её. Эдди наваливается на неё всем своим весом.

Далеко-далеко радио шипит всё громче и громче, а затем выключается.

ХХХХ

― Меня зовут Ричи Тозиер. Я живу неподалёку. 

Эдди поднимает глаза и видит бездомного засранца, указывающего на противоположный берег.

― Эдди, ― признаётся он. ― Казбар. 

Эдди возвращается к своим стопкам "выбросить" и "оставить", на самом деле неизбежные стопки "выбросить сейчас" и "выбросить позже". Утилизация беспорядка в лодочном домике ― монументальная и неприятная задача, но это лучше, чем просто сидеть дома.   
  
Ричи спрашивает: 

― Ты только что переехал? 

― Около трёх недель назад. Всё ещё избавляюсь от мусора, оставшегося от последнего владельца.

― А где твой парень? 

― Он не мой парень. 

― Ты только что посмеялся над идеей встречаться со своим другом? Ты думаешь, что слишком хорош для него? 

― Эй, нет! 

― Ну и дерьмовый из тебя друг, ― говорит Ричи. ― Любой мужчина согласился бы довольствоваться этим занудой. Тебе бы так повезло, заполучи ты этого высокого красавчика с запавшими глазами. 

― Ой, отъебись. 

― У этого парня реально нет блеска в глазах, знаешь, где находится душа. 

― Я думаю, что понял тебя. 

― Уже? 

― На самом деле ты говоришь только потому, что тебе нравится слушать свой голос.

Ричи упирается бёдрами в платформу, на которой Эдди стоит на коленях. Большой прилив разгоняется и пропитывает шлёпанцы Ричи. В отличие от того, что ожидал Эдди, его волосы не столько спутаны, сколько завиты. Цвет его глаз теряется из-за толстых линз, но его улыбка внимательная, видны целые ряды зубов. 

― Мне нравится думать о себе, как о современном Сократе. Никто толком не понимает, о чём я говорю, но тебе лучше всё записывать, чтобы заложить фундамент нового знания для масс, как только все окажутся на моём уровне. 

― Если наше общество когда-нибудь соизволит оглянуться на твою жизнь, то она будет поучительной историей. 

― Хэй, ― говорит Ричи, ― не хочешь выпить со мной чашечку кофе? 

ХХХХ

За полмили до кафе Эдди не слышит, о чём говорит Ричи из-за влажных шлепков его сланц. Слышно только "хлоп, чпок, хлоп, чмок", и так всю дорогу. Эдди дёргается, когда они наконец заказывают кофе, и как только они падают в кресла у окна, Эдди думает очень громко. "Что с этим парнем, блядь, не так?" и "Он на полном серьёзе носит рубашки Тони Багама⁵ и эти ебучие очки?"

― И? ― спрашивает Ричи. 

― Что "и"? 

Ричи ждёт. 

― Послушай, прошлой ночью я спал в ванне. Я не оцениваю это как лучшее место для сна. 

― Какого хрена ты спал в ванной? Ты что, алкоголик какой-то? 

― Да. Я жёсткий алкоголик. Каждый вечер я смешиваю кучу таблеток с бутылкой бурбона. По заведённому порядку, я спал рядом со своим лучшим другом, унитазом.

― О, похоже на мою вечеринку. 

― Ага, ты похож на парня, который ходит на такие вечеринки. 

― Похож? Ну, как скажешь.

― Или ты слишком занят, расхаживая по берегу весь день?

― Я очень занят, да. Как у любого бизнесмена, у меня есть свои приоритеты ― ходить взад и вперёд по берегу.

― Ты? Бизнесмен? 

― Типа того. Я не бездомный, как ты думал. Ты всё ещё думаешь, что я бездомный? 

― Немного. Меня бы это не удивило. И в чём заключается твоя работа? 

― Ну, кратко, моя мама ― хирург, а папа ― инженер. Обе мои младшие сестры занимаются физикой, чего я на самом деле не понимаю. А я отдаю на прокат байдарки на пляже. 

― Очевидно, семейный бизнес. И это приносит деньги? 

― Если честно, этим лучше заниматься всё Калифорнийское лето. Июль, как правило, приносит прибыль. На самом деле всё дело в бизнес-модели. 

― И сколько байдарок ты сдал с первого октября? ― спрашивает Эдди. 

― Октября? Э-э-э, три. Не все сразу, конечно.

― Конечно. 

Ричи ухмыляется. 

― Почему ты не смущаешься? ― произносит Эдди. ― Тебе должно быть стыдно. 

― После колледжа я двенадцать лет работал в радио-сети. Я хорошо заработал, купил небольшой дом и ездил на работу. Проблема с поездками на работу заключается в том, что это даёт тебе время на подумать, а попасть на этот ебанный остров и уехать с него ― всё равно что два часа сидеть без дела каждый день. Ожидание парома, погрузка парома, ожидание на пароме, ожидание, чтобы сойти с парома. Я сидел в машине, кипя от злости всю дорогу туда и обратно, потому что чертовски ненавидел свою работу и всех своих коллег. Однажды я сказал "Нахуй всё!", взял свою пенсию и купил гребаную лачугу на пляже. Однако, это к лучшему, что я нашёл работу, которая не вышибает мне мозги каждую ночь. 

― Значит, до конца жизни ты собираешься давать на прокат байдарки? 

― Рано или поздно я во что-нибудь вляпаюсь, ― признаётся Ричи. ― Мне до сих пор звонят, так что кто знает. Пока меня всё устраивает. 

ХХХХ

― Это лучшее место, ― они сидят на театральной сцене, и громкий голос Ричи доносится до балкона и обратно. ― Когда я учился в средней школе, здесь был клуб что-то вроде "для улучшения навыков". Только здесь можно было завести друзей, когда я только переехал сюда.

― И хозяин позволяет тебе приходить и уходить, как какому-нибудь бродячему коту? 

― Они забывают запереть дверь, а я уже нормально так знаю их расписание. 

― Звучит как вторжение на частную собственность. 

― Это симбиотический мутуализм.

― Паразитизм, ― поправляет Эдди.

― Когда клянешься мне, что весь ты сплошь служить достоин правды образцом, я верю, хоть и вижу, как ты лжёшь, вообразив меня слепым юнцом, что в свете я ещё не лицемерю⁶. 

― Поэзия? 

― Шекспир. 

― И что же, ты приходишь сюда выступать? 

― Они подкупают меня бесплатным пропуском, чтобы я не выступал.

― Ну? 

― Что? ― спрашивает Ричи. 

― Заканчивай. Я сохраню всё в секрете, если ты закончишь. 

Ричи продолжает: 

― И, улыбаясь, внимаю я его лжесладостным речам, не замечая в любви проступки. Ох, как падок наш язык любви на лесть. А старость, полюбив, стыдится лет. Поэтому, лгать буду я, и любовь моя солжёт в ответ. И так вот скроются в тени проступки наши о любви.⁷

― Это слишком недурно для таких, как ты. Я понимаю, почему они не хотят видеть тебя здесь.   
  
Ричи смеётся, и смех его отзывается тёплым эхом.

― В эти выходные показывают Битлджуса. И я сочту за честь, если вы позволите мне пригласить вас на самое романтичное свидание в вашей жизни.

― Звучит как ошибка, которую я готов совершить. 

ХХХХ

Его врач никогда не смотрит прямо на него, никогда не встречается с ним взглядом.

Поначалу это было облегчением для юного Эдди, которому никогда не нравилось быть видимым для умных глаз. Будучи взрослым, это скорее бестолковый акт отказа сидеть в комнате ожидания двадцать минут, а затем в комнате физиотерапии в течение двадцати минут, и только для того, чтобы доктор проверял коробки двадцать секунд, прежде чем он выйдет в коридор. 

Эдди понимает, что это довольно нагруженная профессия. 

― Доктор, ― перебивает Эдди уже готового уйти доктора. 

Он останавливается, проверяя часы.

― Что? 

― У меня проблемы со сном. 

― Примите снотворное. 

― У меня уже есть снотворные таблетки, прописанные вами, но они не помогают. 

― Попробуйте выпить чай перед сном. 

― Я не думаю, что это исправит ситуацию. 

― Попробуйте делать зарядку перед сном. Выйдите на пробежку, ― предлагает доктор. ― Что-нибудь ещё? 

― Нет, ничего. Спасибо. 

ХХХХ

Они даже не дошли до той части фильма, где появился Битлджус, и Ричи делает голос и цитирует предстоящие сцены так громко, что пары в первом ряду шикают на них. Эдди вжимается в своё кресло, чтобы спрятаться от худшего свидания в своей жизни за пакетом попкорна. Они были единственными людьми на балконе, и, может быть, Эдди ожидал ночную романтическую сцену, но последние тридцать минут казались, в основном, попыткой воспитать большого гиперактивного ребёнка. 

Он видел Битлджуса сотню раз и сегодня впервые боялся предстоящей сцены на кладбище. Эдди боится, что уверенность Ричи станет ядерной, когда его муза появится на большом экране. Ричи откинулся назад, положив ноги на балконную перегородку, потягивая содовую и ухмыляясь. Когда Эдди перегибается со своего места в пространство Ричи с целью обругать его, Ричи смотрит прямо на его губы. Все слова Эдди смешиваются. 

Эдди шёпотом предупреждает: 

― Ричи! 

Ричи понижает голос до зловещего Майкла Китона, перебивая: 

― Валяй, порадуй меня!

Снизу кто-то кричит: 

― Хэй! Ублюдок! 

Эдди кричит в ответ:

― Сейчас я с ним разговариваю! 

― Скажи ему заткнуться нахуй! 

Эдди опускает глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с мужчиной с сильной челюстью ― слишком много мускулов для его же блага. 

― Мы будем вести себя тихо, ― успокаивает Эдди. И затем вновь обращается к Ричи: 

― Ты будешь вести себя тихо. Ты хочешь, чтобы какой-то натурал поднялся и надрал нам задницы? Я не могу драться, Ричи. Ясно, что и ты не можешь. 

― Я могу драться! 

Эдди бросает на него острый взгляд, склонив голову набок. Позади Эдди Битлджус восстаёт из мёртвых в вихре кульминационных реплик, и Ричи снова пропадает, улыбаясь большому экрану.

― Ты смотрел "Экзорциста", да? ― задаёт вопрос Ричи. 

― Естественно. 

― Хочешь после вернёмся к тебе и посмотрим? 

― "Экзорциста"? 

― Ага. 

― Я же сказал, что смотрел его. 

― И? 

― Эм, ладно. Я полагаю. 

На экране Битлджус говорит: 

― Я смотрел "Экзорциста" 167 раз, и с каждым разом он становится всё смешнее!

И Ричи продолжает вместе с ним: 

― Не говоря уже о том, что ты разговариваешь с мертвецом! 

Парень снизу снова кричит: 

― Заткни своего парня-клоуна, ты, крысиное ебало!

― Я пытаюсь! 

― Оставь это на меня, Эдс. 

― Оставить что? ― оглядывается Эдди. 

Ричи убирает крышку со своей содовой. 

― Блядь, нет. Нет, Ричи. Ричи!

― Остынь, приятель, ― кричит Ричи. 

Когда мужчина наконец осознаёт, что на нём Кока-Кола, Эдди всё ещё пытается осознать произошедшее: смотрит через перегородку, смотрит прямо на него с глупым, широко открытым ртом. 

Ричи исчезает, вновь возращается и мчится от выхода к лестнице, чтобы схватить Эдди за руку и броситься бежать со словами:

― Ну же, Эдс! 

Эдди не так быстро поднимается по лестнице, как Ричи, и не так плавно огибает холл, но ему удаётся не отставать, чтобы совершить дерзкий поворот в переулок за театром. Прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене, Эдди вытирает пот со лба и нервно трясётся. Рядом с ним у Ричи, кажется, кружится голова. 

― Какого хрена ты смеёшься! 

― Я... ― Ричи всматривается в проход. ― Ох, блядь. 

Он снова хватает Эдди за руку и бежит. Эдди не знает, что видел Ричи, но он определённо слышит крики даже после того, когда они теряют из виду здание. За неимением лучшего укрытия Эдди берёт путь на юг ― к концу города и дому. Запыхавшись, они сбавляют скорость, когда добираются до главной дороги.

― Что это была за чертовщина? Ты ебнулся? Ты реально сумасшедший? Это было, блядь, очень безответственно с твоей стороны! Этот чувак был с детьми! И ты был очень громким, он имел полное право кричать на нас! 

Ричи закидывает руку на плечо Эдди, когда они идут, рука качается на его груди.

― Если бы в мире была хоть какая-то справедливость, тебе бы сейчас надрали задницу за мусорным баком! Этот парень был мудаком, конечно, но и ты тоже! Я надеюсь, ты не убеждён, что ты хороший парень в этой ситуации. 

Эдди наклоняется к Ричи, отталкивая их от дороги. Ричи притягивает его поближе, путая решимость Эдди не попасть под машину за согласие на тесноту его объятий, но Ричи теплый, и нет смысла пытаться вырваться из таких длинных конечностей.

― У меня такое чувство, будто я нянчусь с ребенком, и даже часовой оплаты было бы недостаточно! Это безумие, Ричи. Я не должен чувствовать, что провёл первые сорок минут на сеансе Битлджуса, словно заново переживая среднюю школу.

Когда они добираются до дома Эдди, он всё ещё так много хочет сказать. Он без колебаний ведёт Ричи внутрь.

― А что, если этот парень узнает, кто мы такие, и выдвинет обвинения? Я почти уверен, что это можно расценивать как рукоприкладство. Я не собираюсь сидеть в тюрьме из-за тебя, Ричи. Я даже не собираюсь платить за тебя небольшой судебный штраф. Я тоже не буду тебя выручать, так что не звони мне. О чём, чёрт возьми, ты думал?

― Он мог говорить обо мне всё, что пожелает, но ему не следовало оскорблять тебя.

Эдди останавливается у двери своей спальни.

― Ты что, блядь, серьёзно сейчас?

― Называй это "синдромом белого рыцаря". Я могу спать по ночам, только если каждый день делаю какую-нибудь глупость, пытаясь защитить чью-то честь.

"О, боже, ― думает Эдди, бросаясь вперёд. ― Он грёбаный идиот."

Ричи подпрыгивает от его внезапного рывка, а затем наклоняется, когда понимает, что едва не пропускает поцелуй, и он промахивается. Он целует уголки губ Эдди, и Эдди встаёт на носки, пока его рука не обвивается вокруг большой, массивной головы Ричи, чтобы притянуть его ближе.

Они быстро целуются ― раз, другой, ― а потом Эдди разворачивается, как лепестки какого-нибудь цветка зимой. Ричи безмолвно следует за ним, закрыв глаза и приоткрыв губы. Его брови хмурятся, когда тепло Эдди исчезает, но он облизывает губы, словно смакуя оставшийся вкус. Эдди, совершенно очарованный тупым выражением лица Ричи, целует его нежно ещё раз. 

― Ты выглядишь... ― начинает Эдди и замирает. 

Ричи приподнимает Эдди за задницу и прижимает его к двери, пока они не оказываются на одной высоте. 

― Ты выглядишь как придурок, ― заканчивает Эдди так близко, что шепчет прямо в рот Ричи.

― Можно я продолжу тебя целовать?

― До тех пор, пока ты не делаешь голоса. 

― Я привидение всем на загляденье, детка⁸, ― говорит Ричи, используя голос. Он смеётся, когда Эдди отталкивается и встаёт на ноги.

― Я больше никогда не услышу этого дерьма, Тозиер, или у меня поедет крыша. 

Ричи целует его, смеясь, он промахивается со множеством поцелуев. Всё это время его плечи трясутся от смеха, а руки скользят по телу Эдди, изучая его. Эдди вслепую нащупывает дверную ручку рядом со своим бедром ― логика такова, что если нет двери, к которой его можно подтолкнуть, Ричи теряет своё преимущество. Когда они вваливаются в комнату, Ричи почти приземляется на него сверху, но ловит их обоих своими длинными, неуклюжими руками. Это заставляет Ричи снова рассмеяться в своей манере. 

Эдди тянет Ричи за уродливую рубашку, и они падают на кровать. Оба промахиваются, запутавшись в конечностях друг друга, соскальзывают на пол вместе с подушкой из простыней, натянутой на них. Ричи отбрасывает подушки в сторону и всем своим весом наваливается на Эдди ― коленями, бёдрами и грудью. Волосы Ричи падают ему на лицо, когда Эдди берёт его очки, и Ричи тупо щурится на него ― его глаза большие, выразительные и решительные. Когда Эдди надевает очки, это как смотреть через дно бутылки из-под содовой ― Ричи становится оранжевым, бледным и тёмно-коричневым. 

― Боже мой, пиздец, ты слеп, как чёртова летучая мышь. 

― Кто бы мог подумать, ― говорит Ричи. 

― Как я выгляжу? 

― Понятия, блядь, не имею. 

Кончиком указательного пальца Ричи поднимает очки на лоб Эдди. Затем он засовывает руку под рубашку Эдди и ждёт, когда он соизволит помочь ему снять рубашку через голову. Очки теряются в процессе, но Ричи без промедления движется к поясу Эдди. Его бёдра вздрагивают, приспосабливаясь к огромным, глупым рукам Ричи, когда они возятся с боксёрами. 

Следующий поцелуй, горячий и бездумный, с Ричи, пытающимся вставить слово, в то время как Эдди цепляется за него.  
  
― Эдди, ― задыхается Ричи. ― Всё нормально? Тебе хорошо? 

― Я в порядке. Мне очень хорошо. Просто давно этого не было, если честно. 

― Я понял.

― Ты понял? Иди-ка ты нахрен. 

Ричи фыркает и роняет голову на грудь Эдди. Эдди стягивает через голову рубашку Ричи. Она застревает на подбородке Ричи и его волосах, когда выворачивается наизнанку.

― Нет, нет, подожди. Это моя любимая рубашка. Перестань её тянуть, ― Ричи не сдерживает смех. ― Стой, стой, ты её сейчас порвёшь.

― Заткнись, засранец. Раздевайся. Святое дерьмо. Съеби. 

― Эдди, перестань, ― он теряется из-за смеха. ― Эдди, подожди. Чувак, моя рубашка. Стоп. Эдди.

― Ебануться, не могу поверить, что я собираюсь спать с тобой. О боже, из чего сделана эта рубашка? Из кожзама? Вот же сука. 

Наконец-то рубашку удаётся стянуть, и Эдди отбрасывает её. 

― Ты хоть представляешь, как трудно пришить пуговицы обратно?

― Я пришью твою дурацкую пуговицу обратно. 

― У тебя есть швейный набор? А, что я говорю, конечно, у тебя есть, ― Ричи поднимает пуговицу с пола и кладёт её на тумбочку.

Эдди смотрит на его широкие плечи, линию подбородок, затем как он застенчиво замирает, когда замечает застывшего под ним Эдди. Они снова встречаются на полпути ― это происходит с искрой и волной нетерпения, сильное и жгучее чувство голода, которое Эдди никогда не испытывал в своей жизни с такой силой. Касаться Ричи, как касаться огня. Холод в комнате отступает. 

ХХХХ

Ещё нет и трёх часов ночи, Эдди, закутываясь в одеяло, обнаруживает, что он один в кровати. Дверь в ванну немного приоткрыта, и Ричи тихо позвякивает в тёплом свете. Это такой мягкий и нежный звук, Эдди не составило бы труда уснуть под него. 

Он закрывает глаза и ждёт, когда Ричи вернётся в постель.

Через минуту дверь шкафчика с аптечкой тихо закрывается.

Эдди прочищает горло.

― У тебя болит голова? У меня на кухне есть Тайленол.

― Я не был на кухне ради Тайленола, ― Ричи входит из коридора с тарелкой. ― Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь. Я просто не спал, а у тебя на кухне были рогалики. Ты из-за меня проснулся? 

Эдди переводит взгляд с него на клин света из ванной.

― Эм, нет. Нет, но сейчас я полностью проснулся.

Ричи открывает дверь ванной и выключает свет ― комната погружается в темноту. Эдди включает ночник, и Ричи забирается в постель.

― Я поем в твоей постели, не против? 

― Я очень сильно против. 

― Ты всё ещё хочешь посмотреть "Экзорциста"? 

― Хочу. 

Эдди находит свой ноутбук и ставит его между ними. После загрузки видео ему удаётся отвлечь Ричи, чтобы украсть вторую половину его рогалика. Он ловит себя на том, что делит с Ричи подушку ― больше для того, чтобы присматривать за дверью ванной, чем для того, чтобы у Ричи был повод обнять Эдди.

ХХХХ

― Ричи, ― Эдди шлёпает его по ноге. ― Просыпайся, мать твою. 

Ричи фыркает, когда приходит в себя. У него на голове полный беспорядок, а лицо прижато к подушке. Он тупо трёт глаза и нащупывает очки.

― Ты думаешь, что пиздец какой смешной?

― Ну да, ― отвечает Ричи. 

― А я вот нет. Ты хоть представляешь, как дорого обойдётся твоя маленькая шутка? Вылезай из постели.

Ричи находит свою футболку и очки, когда встаёт. Эдди забыл, какой он высокий. 

― Мои лекарства дорого стоят, и никакой панчлайн не стоит того, что ты сотворил в моей ванне прошлой ночью. 

― Не понимаю тебя, Эдс, ― он наклоняется для утреннего поцелуя.

― Я вырву тебе зубы.

― Я весь во внимании.

― Ты устроил беспорядок в моей ванной и минное поле из лекарств. 

― Не думаю, что это моих рук дело. 

― Все мои пузырьки с таблетками были открыты и стояли прямо на краю полки в шкафу. Когда я открыл дверь, они все упали и рассыпались. На уборку уйдет целая вечность, и кто знает, сколько таблеток пропало?

― Клянусь тебе, что у меня нет ни творческих способностей, ни энергии, чтобы устраивать такой сложный пранк, ― признаётся Ричи. ― Я всё время был здесь, спал. Можешь спросить кого угодно. 

― Некого здесь спрашивать. 

― Может, это было землетрясение. 

― И как ты объяснишь открытые пузырьки? 

Ричи натягивает рубашку, и на этот раз ему удаётся получить свой утренний поцелуй в уголок губ. 

― Может быть, я ни хрена не знаю о землетрясениях, но знаю, что могу помочь тебе убрать беспорядок, ― а затем, когда он входит в ванную, восклицает, ― Иисусе, на скольких таблетках ты сидишь, чувак? 

― В основном, это таблетки против тревожности, антигистаминные препараты и парочка противорвотных, потому что от таблеток для тревожности меня тошнит. Ну и Алмотриптан, потому что у меня бывают мигрени, но от них у меня пересыхает во рту, поэтому я принимаю эту комплексную таблетку, которую однажды нашёл в магазине в Тусоне. И ещё здесь витамины. 

Ричи осматривает пустые бутылки. 

― Какая, к чёрту, разница между витамином В6 и витамином В12? Сколько разных витаминов B нам может понадобится? 

― Мы должны поместить всё это в нужные контейнеры.

― Мне нужно скачать приложение для идентификации лекарств, ― Ричи расчищает место на полу в ванной и садится среди таблеток. Он достаёт телефон. ― Срань господня, ни на одной аллее позора не будет такого дерьма, как сегодня утром.

Эдди садится на край ванны и смущённо собирает бутыльки в линию. 

― О, это Ксанакс, ― говорит Ричи, поднимая таблетку. ― Я ни за что не забуду своего дружка Ксанакса. У тебя есть Аддералл?

― Нет, ― говорит Эдди, и Ричи роется в куче таблеток.

Эдди освобождает место у унитаза.

― Мне придётся как-то все эти таблетки почистить. 

Ричи дует на пригоршню Ксанакса, которую он собрал, а затем высыпает их в оранжевую бутылочку. 

― К бою готов.

― Это Альмотриптан, ― Эдди указывает на следующий вид таблеток, который начинает собирать Ричи. ― Я возьмусь за В12. Которые самые большие. Да, эти. 

― Значит, это от мигрени? 

― Да. 

― А эти для чего? 

― Это ежедневные таблетки от аллергии. 

― А эти? 

― Они имеют форму грёбаного Фреда Флинстоуна, перевернётся ли твой мир, если я скажу тебе, что это мультивитамин Флинстоуна? Тебе тоже следует пить витамины, они полезны для иммунной системы. 

― Могу я проглотить одну? 

― Конечно. 

― Авв, ― говорит Ричи. ― Теперь у нас общее хобби. А это что? Я не могу найти их в приложении, ― Ричи осматривает маленькую таблетку, похожую на жестяную баночку с мятой по форме и цвету. 

― Эти для сердца. 

Ричи смотрит на него. 

― А что не так с твоим сердцем? ― он в защитном жесте сжимает маленькую таблетку в ладони. 

― Проблемы начались ещё в детстве. В третьем классе я сильно простудился и две недели не ходил в школу. Мама отвела меня к специалисту, и мне поставили диагноз ― патологический шум сердца⁹. Но ничего серьёзного, пока я принимаю эту таблетку каждый день. 

― Погоди, ты простудился, и тебе диагностировали патологический шум в сердце? Это безумие, они ведь наверняка провели дохрена тестов. Какой улов. 

― Мне не проводили полное обследование, ― уточняет Эдди. ― Поэтому мы и обратились к специалисту. 

― Специалисту по простуде? 

― Кардиологу. 

― Ты пошёл с простудой к кардиологу? 

― Так, слушай, моя мама знала, что делала. 

― Потому что она тоже кардиолог? 

― Потому что она моя мама, придурок. 

― И она знала, что у тебя больное сердце? 

― Нет, до этого с моим сердцем всё было в порядке. По крайней мере, я так думал.

― Итак, ты принимаешь таблетки, предназначенные для больного сердца, хотя у тебя не было абсолютно никаких симптомов? И почему я не могу найти их в приложении? 

― Это приложение не знает всех чёртовых таблеток во всей Вселенной. Когда я начал пользоваться им, его все ещё тестировали. И вообще, я посещаю этого доктора почти тридцать лет, и поверь мне, он знает, о чём говорит. Я даже последовал за ним всю дорогу от самого восточного побережья, когда он переехал, потому что так сильно ему доверяю. 

― Ты последовал за ним через весь континент, потому что он единственный, от кого ты можешь получить эту таинственную пилюлю? Типа, во всей Америке?

― Это не то, чем кажется! 

― Правда? Потому что это звучит как хреновая ложь. Это звучит так, словно тебя ебёт в задницу какой-то фальшивый доктор, получивший свой диплом в одном игровом автомате у Дэнни. Ты жертва системы, чувак. Тебя надули. 

― Да что ты, блядь, и где тогда ты раздобыл свой диплом квалифицированного доктора? В долбанном университете Танцующего Клоуна Бо-Бо? 

― Сука, я был лучшим студентом каждый семестр, трахая пальцами самого большого клоуна в городе, твою-!

― Если ты вякнешь про мою маму- 

― Твою мамку! 

― Ты утонешь в океане, если сейчас не побежишь. 

Ричи смеётся ― может быть потому, что Эдди выглядит таким глупым и красным, или он не верит, что Эдди убьёт его, или потому, что это такой же хороший способ умереть, как и любой другой. 

― Ты ни черта не знаешь ни обо мне, ни о моём докторе, ни о моих таблетках. Когда ты чего-то не понимаешь, не стоит пытаться заполнить пространство в комнате дерьмовыми знаниями. Просто смирись, что ты нихрена не знаешь и двигайся дальше. 

Ричи бросает взгляд на бутылку с белой крышкой.

Он ухмыляется, его дурацкие очки блестят, когда он говорит: 

― Если я проглочу все таблетки из этой бутылочки и выживу, ты мне поверишь? 

― Глотай гвозди, Тозиер, ― Эдди забирает свои препараты. ― Проваливай из моего дома, приятель. 

Ричи кажется невозмутимым, а Эдди злой, грубый и необузданный. И не важно, что там насвистывает Ричи, направляясь к двери, Эдди испепелён гневом и смущением. Вместо того, чтобы поспешить вперёд и извиниться, он позволяет Ричи уйти. 

ХХХХ

Беверли ― подруга Стэна, и она вызывает сотню вопросов у Эдди, которые он вряд ли когда-нибудь задаст. Нет счастливых ответов на вопросы, которые начинаются с синяков на запястьях и под слоем тонального крема. 

Эдди точно знает одно ― она принесла в дом только одну сумку и что у неё нет машины.

― В твоей спальне есть камин. Ночью становится довольно холодно, но я надеюсь, что на следующей неделе смогу съездить в город за герметиком. Дрова лежат под террасой, сбоку.

Эдди не хочет казаться нервным, но Беверли очень красивая.

― Так же, у тебя своя маленькая кухня, но ты, конечно, всегда можешь подняться наверх и воспользоваться чем угодно. Продукты, еда, без разницы. Вот. 

Бо̀льшая часть пространства ― это большая квадратная гостиная, в которой есть кухня, диван и телевизор. В белых стенах и мебели нет ничего знакомого и тёплого. Кроме телевизора, всё остальное шло с домом. Беверли, кажется, не против старого ковра и фотографий на стенах. Она раздвигает вульгарные занавески, обнаруживая раздвижную стеклянную дверь, веранду и личный вид на океан. 

― По утрам здесь очень красиво, особенно наверху. Около шести я обычно готовлю кофе, и ты можешь присоединиться ко мне. Я пойду, а ты располагайся. 

Она поворачивается: 

― Ты знаешь его? 

― Кого? 

Занавески раскрываются, показывая Ричи, слоняющегося на заднем дворе. Наконец-то он одет по погоде. Эдди уже начала опасаться, что он без пиджака. 

Ричи понимает, что за ним наблюдают как раз в тот момент, когда он теряет равновесие из-за грязи под ногами и чуть ли не грохается. Он ругается себе под нос, наконец вытирая прилипшую грязь с ботинок на крыльце Бев.

― Эдс, слушай. Мы можем поговорить? 

Эдди задёргивает занавески. Беверли кажется немного встревоженной и удивлённой. 

― Твоя спальня вон там, ― продолжает Эдди. 

― Эдс, ― зовёт Ричи жалобно через дверь. ― Не то чтобы мне было наплевать, но я хочу, чтобы ты захотел рассказать мне о себе побольше. Я не хочу не знать того, что ты хочешь, чтобы я знал. Даже вещи, в которых я в толком не разбираюсь, если честно. 

Эдди останавливается. 

― Что? 

― Я просто знаю, что мне нужно ещё кое-что узнать, и я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я этого не хочу. Даже если я правда не знаю, я хочу, по крайней мере, знать, что я мог бы знать. Имею ввиду, я должен знать. 

― Подожди, ― выговаривает Эдди. ― Что? 

― То есть, я пытаюсь сказать, что хочу знать о тебе больше. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел, чтобы я знал о тебе больше. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне важно знать то, что ты хочешь, чтобы я знал. Понимаешь, что я имею ввиду? 

― О боже, ты искренне сожалеешь, ― понимает Эдди. ― Просто скажи, что тебе жаль.

Он снова раздвигает кружевные занавески. 

― Я не извиняюсь, просто признаю, что ты был прав. Я не знаю, о чём говорю в отношении твоего дерьма, хитровыебанных рецептов, и я не должен загонять тебя в угол из-за этого. Очевидно, это чувствительная для тебя тема. 

Эдди открывает дверь и говорит: 

― Что это за идиотское зрелище? Ты можешь признать, что я прав, но ты не сожалеешь? 

― У меня есть условие. 

― Я уверен, у моего доктора есть лекарства от этого. 

Эдди постукивает подушечкой большого пальца по подбородку Ричи, где у того растут колючие волосы. 

― Извини, Эдди, ― говорит Эдди и шевелит подбородком Ричи в такт своему голосу. ― Эдди, ты такой умный, красивый и всегда прав. Мне очень жаль, и я, Ричард Тозиер, верю в это и говорю вслух. 

― Тебе реально нужно говорить голосом Графа фон Знака¹⁰? Ты думаешь, я говорю как Граф фон Знак? 

Пародист из Эдди довольно плохой. 

― Можешь сосчитать ошибки, допущенные Ричи? 

Его немного бесит, как хорош Ричи: 

― Одна, одна сексуальная ошибка, ха-ха-ха! 

Беверли берёт свою сумку: 

― Я собираюсь распаковать вещи, а ты не будешь оставлять следы грязи на моём ковре, но я рада с тобой познакомиться.

― Мне тоже жаль, ― признаётся Эдди Ричи, закрывая дверь между ними. Эдди кричит через стекло. ― Давай поговорим об этом наверху. Встретимся у парадной двери! 

Ричи вздыхает и осмеливается подняться по грязной лестнице, ведущей в боковую часть дома.

ХХХХ

Утром Бев приходит выпить кофе, но она ни словом не обмолвилась о полураздетом Ричи, читающего комиксы Эдди. 

Приятно, что она присоединилась к ним за квадратным столиком у окна со своей чашечкой кофе.

Она хорошо вписывается в пространство, которое Ричи освобождает, интересуясь разделом "работа" в газете, и берёт несколько готовых тостов. 

ХХХХ

Бев отправляется в город с новыми друзьями, а Ричи снова исчез на пляже, так что Эдди в одиночестве заканчивает ужинать в ночь Хэллоуина. Радио гудит Чудовищной Мешаниной¹¹ и прерывистыми интервью с ведущим и местными подростками, хвастающимися своими праздничными кражами. Эдди ждёт у окна со своей кастрюлей и миской конфет, которые соседские дети оставили нетронутыми. Он ждёт, чтобы увидеть, сможет ли застать Ричи за своей рутинной прогулкой. 

Радио едва слышно, как ведущий говорит:

― Какое самое лучшее место для фокусов или угощений?

И двое детей спорят: 

― На 188-ой улице, в конце, где есть лошади, они оставляют большие шоколадные батончики! 

― Нет, ты себя же ограничиваешь. Ты получаешь четыре или пять шоколадных батончиков, но потом тебе предстоит пройти три мили, прежде чем увидеть другой дом, оно того стоит? Нет, сегодня вечером побеждает качество над количеством, и нет лучшего места, чем Коув-Роуд. По мере прогулки ты получаешь всего понемногу. 

Ведущий спрашивает: 

― А каков вердикт по поводу вечеринки в центре города? 

― Только дети и алкоголики ходят на такую фигню. 

― Ох, ― удивляется ведущий. 

― Да, это для детишек, за которым всё ещё должны присматривать родители, и подростков, которые хотят накуриться за библиотекой. У меня есть более важные дела. 

― Вы слышали, ребята: если у вас есть ребёнок, празднующий в городе сегодня вечером, он либо прямо рядом с вами, либо умирает от передозировки наркотиков в общем мусорном контейнере Дэйри Квин и нашей местной библиотеки. А теперь, чтобы подвести итоги, давайте закончим вечер очень подходящей и очень страшной историей. 

Звуки радио искажаются, теряются на секунду, а потом отчётливо говорит: 

― Давайте начнём с вершины одинокого холма, в темноте забытого дома у моря. Это ночь Хэллоуина для мужчины, который сидит у окна. Этот мужчина считает, что только потому, что все его друзья покинули его дом, он совершенно один. Он считает, что в доме не осталось никого, кто мог бы следить за ним, и он ошибается. 

Эдди встаёт и ставит посуду в раковину. 

Радио продолжает:

― Мужчина встаёт и несёт посуду в раковину. 

Эдди тянется за кофейником и чистой кружкой. 

― Мужчина хочет ещё чашечку кофе. Он заварил свежий чай поздно вечером в тщетной попытке не уснуть и дождаться, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл домой и ему не пришлось спать одному в своем беспокойном доме. 

Эдди замирает. 

― Мужчина не знает, что он будет делать, если проснётся сегодня ночью один, из-за скрипа половиц и сужающимся домом. 

Наполовину ожидая увидеть кого-то в коридоре, Эдди вздрагивает, когда переводит взгляд. В дальнем коридоре горит свет, и никаких неожиданных теней.

Радио говорит: 

― Мы оба знаем, что ты будешь не один. 

Эдди выключает радио. 

Но радио не замолкает: 

― Шум в подвале привлекает внимание мужчины. 

Поражённый, Эдди секунду смотрит на выключенное радио. После одного тихого стука сердца он дёргает за шнур. Когда на кухне на несколько минут воцаряется тишина, Эдди наполняет свою кружку кофе и бежит обратно в гостиную. Проходя мимо лестницы в подвал, он слышит скрип ― внизу медленно открывается дверь. Эдди останавливается на верхней ступеньке. 

― Чувствуя себя храбрым, ― бормочет радио, ― он отправляется на разведку. 

Дверь подвала дрейфует, словно подхваченная лёгким ветерком.

― Эдди, ― произносит радио. 

Эдди смотрит. 

Нет времени оборачиваться, но он чувствует то, чего не видит, ― тяжесть и жжение на шее. Эдди отскакивает, и пятка его ноги скользит по краю верхней ступеньки. Он роняет кружку и слышит, как она разбивается, когда уже на полпути вниз по лестнице катится и приземляется на спину, грудь, руку. Рёбра болят, голова раскалывается, Эдди врезается в дверь, резко останавливаясь. 

Он делает короткие, отчаянные вдохи, пока его торс не расслабляется, чтобы позволить сделать полный вдох, затем он стонет и дёргает головой и плечами. Вверх лестницы ― это ореол тёплого света над ним, кружащийся и расплывающийся, когда темнота его зрения сливается с темнотой подвала.

Эдди поднимает голову, не зная, что снова опустил её, не понимая, что закрыл глаза, и падает на колени. Но с трудом встаёт на ноги, спотыкаясь, поднимается по лестнице в гостиную и выходит на крыльцо. На улице холодно, шумит океан. Эдди сидит на балконе, не в силах полностью сесть в кресло или спуститься по ступенькам. Он смотрит на луну и неспокойные волны, ожидая, когда тени на пляже сменятся знакомой фигурой.

Когда он наконец замечает Ричи, пинающего камни на берегу, Эдди онемел от холода и боли. Он дважды прочищает горло, прежде чем может крикнуть ему, и требуется ещё один дрожащий вдох, чтобы настроиться на достаточную громкость. 

Ричи близкий и тёплый ― позже, может быть, минутой или две. Его руки изучают и гладят; он ругается себе под нос. 

― Твоя рука, ― говорит Ричи. ― Она пиздецки супер сломана. Ты чувствуешь? 

Эдди скрипит зубами. 

― Вот сейчас кажется чувствую, спасибо! Спасибо, что указал на это! Спасибо, что заметил! Ты можешь отвезти меня в ебаную больницу сейчас? Блядь, прямо сейчас?

― Бля, держись. Я должен добежать до дома. Нужно ехать. Ну же. 

― Ох, блядь, Ричи, ― шипит Эдди, когда его поднимают на ноги и суют в тёплые рукава пальто Ричи. 

Ричи легко тащит его вверх по холму к подъездной дорожке, как будто Эдди ― вязанка хвороста, свисающая с его плеча, а потом он остаётся на траве у подъездной дорожки, потому что его тело болит. Эдди остаётся сидеть на заднице, когда боль начинает пульсировать, а холод начинает обжигать, наблюдая, как Ричи бежит, как дурак, по дороге без куртки. 

Забуксовав и встав на педали, Ричи возвращается с велосипедом для какого-то двенадцатилетнего мальчишки. 

― Что это за нахрен! ― говорит Эдди. 

― Запрыгивай! 

― У какого тридцатилетнего мужчины есть велосипед! 

― Мы можем взять мой скейтборд, если хочешь немного адреналина, засранец. 

― Ты хочешь сказать, что ты, взрослый мужик, и твой единственный выбор ― это покатить в город на велосипеде или гребаном скейтборде? 

― Человек, который был моим первым и прокатился на мне лучше всего, будет всегда твоя мам-

― Запрягай свою задницу на этот мустанг и начинай крутить педали, или, клянусь Богом, я засуну свою руку так глубоко тебе в горло, что давление твоего тонкого кишечника восстановит мои кости быстрее, чем когда-либо это сделает гипс!

― Кончай ныть и прыгай, Джеффри Дамер. Пока твои сосуды не лопнули. 

Эдди с благодарностью переносит большую часть своего веса на пеги¹² велосипеда и потную спину Ричи. Больно даже просто наклониться, просто обхватить одной рукой живот Ричи и нежно прижать другую между ними. Каждое небольшое смещение веса от педали к педали Эдди испытывает с давлением и напряжением, пока сознательный поток "бля, бля, бля, бля" не превращается в серую дымку. Может быть, он блюёт на спину Ричи, но умудряется не упасть. 

Эдди просыпается в лихорадочном состоянии. Одна сторона его лица прилипла к дивану, и он весь в слюне.

― Там пицца, ― говорит Ричи сверху. 

― Сколько сейчас времени? 

― Не знаю. Поздно, ― Ричи остаётся рядом, когда Эдди встаёт на ноги и ковыляет к месту за кухонным столом. 

Беверли убирает карты и игровые фигурки. Ричи приносит ему тарелку. Эдди жонглирует жирным куском пиццы здоровой рукой, и это похоже на попытку съесть желе ножом для масла. Ему позволяют съесть всё, кроме корочки, прежде чем наклониться к нему. 

― Эдди, ― говорит Беверли. 

― Что за хрень произошла? ― спрашивает Ричи. 

― Не смотри на меня так, будто вы никогда не спотыкались на лестнице. 

― Ты споткнулся? ― спрашивает Бев. 

― Да, вниз по гребаной лестнице. Мне дали обезболивающее?

― Больше тебе нельзя, пока что, ― отвечает Ричи. 

― Пошёл ты. Знаешь, это всё так весело. Это пробуждает тёплые воспоминания. У меня был точной такой же гипс, когда мне было двенадцать. На той же руке. Я пришёл в класс с кучей разноцветных фломастеров, думая, что все подпишут это, как они сделали для Энди Беннета, но двое друзей Энди прижали меня к шкафчикам в коридоре и нарисовали члены у меня на лбу. 

Ричи смеётся, а Бев тянется за кухонным ящиком с хламом за спиной, чтобы вытащить фломастеры. Ричи хватается за фиолетовый, а Бев ― за оранжевый. 

― Могу я нарисовать член, или это будет жестоко? 

Бев бьёт Ричи по руке. Они возвышаются над гипсом Эдди и борются за лучшее место ― Беверли выигрывает угол под большим пальцем Эдди, а Ричи оставляет свои каракули ниже локтя. 

"Выздоравливай, Эдди! Беверли"

"Если бы ты пил своё молоко, как я тебе говорил, этого бы не случилось. С Любовью, Ричи"

― Давай уложим твою задницу в постель, пока действие обезболивающего не кончилось, ― Ричи помогает ему встать. 

Он высокий, сильный и не обращает особого внимания на то, как Эдди смотрит на него. В основном, это эффект болеутоляющего, но Эдди хочется рыдать на полу в коридоре, потому что Ричи такой чертовски высокий и сильный, и он одет в одну из рубашек Эдди, потому что Эдди блеванул ему на спину, и он всё равно написал "C Любовью, Ричи".

― Ты плачешь? 

― Моя рука пиздецки болит, засранец. 

― Я обещаю разбудить тебя, чтобы ты принял обезболивающее, если ты пообещаешь мне, что больше никогда не упадешь с лестницы.

Эдди падает на кровать, как только Ричи исчезает в ванной. Он прячет свою тупую улыбку в сгибе локтя и проваливается в сон. 

ХХХХ

― Ты, блядь, жульничаешь. Кто, чёрт возьми, жульничает в Уно? Быть пойманным на жульничестве в Уно гораздо хуже, чем проиграть. 

Ричи быстро сгибает углы карт, чтобы запихнуть их поглубже под простыни. Он с лёгкостью присвоил четверть колоды, спрятанную под простынями и пододеяльником, и он всё ещё нацелен заполучить очередную победу. 

― Ну и неудачник же ты, ― упрекает его Ричи, пока Эдди собирает карты. ― Это грубо. А ещё ты плохой хозяин. Можно мне сейчас лечь спать, или мы будем играть в Скрэббл¹³?

― Мы не будем играть в Скрэббл. 

― Ты должен был договориться с распорядком дня с моей секретаршей, чтобы я смог подготовиться к дополнительным занятиям. Я не выделял никаких мозговых клеток для полуночного шахматного клуба. Это.... Иисусе, сейчас четыре утра, я лучше сдохну нахрен, чем буду смотреть на восход. 

Эдди перекатывает карты на тумбочке, пока они не складываются в аккуратную стопку. Его часы мигают без десяти три ― в доме тепло и уютно. 

― Я лёг на карту, ― говорит Эдди, выключая свет. 

Ричи вытаскивает карточку из-под бедра Эдди. 

― Зелёная четвёрка. 

― Теперь я понимаю, почему ты её бросил. 

― По сути, это пешка Уно. 

― Да, она бесполезна, ― соглашается Эдди. 

Ричи звучно отбрасывает карту. 

ХХХХ

― Мне нужно идти, Эдс. 

― Я открываюсь тебе, Ричи. Это отличный шанс для эмоциональной связи между нами. Я пытаюсь сблизиться с тобой, благодаря общему интересу. 

― Какой такой интерес? 

― Это сюрприз. 

― Ура, ― Ричи перекатывается на спину. ― Ты ведь понимаешь, что я опаздываю? Ну, я тебе говорил. 

― Я уверен, что вся твоя очередь на прокат байдарок может подождать тридцать минут. Может быть, если они простоят там подольше, то поймут, что на улице сорок градусов мороза, и каякинг прямо сейчас сродни смертному приговору. 

― Это долбаное радио? 

Эдди ставит свой маленький ящик на тумбочку. Он уже настроен на нужный канал, и гул мёртвого воздуха доносится до того, как Эдди снова оказывается под одеялом. 

― Скоро начнётся, и не смотри на меня так, ― предупреждает Эдди. 

― Сюрприз ― это радиоволна? Эдди, ты пытаешься удивить меня моим собственным радиоканалом? 

Ну, конечно. Неудивительно, учитывая, как его дурацкий голос может кривляться. 

― У тебя есть грёбаное радио-шоу? ― спрашивает Эдди. 

― Ага. Я украл кучу вещательного оборудования, когда уволился с работы и прочитал книгу "Как Быть Ведущим Ток-шоу ― Версия Для Чайников". Я нашёл все старые виниловые пластинки в антикварном магазине, и не нашёл дела получше. Устроился у основания радиовышки в конце пляжа. Вот поэтому ты всегда и видел меня, как хожу туда-сюда ― я живу по другую сторону от тебя. 

― Почему ты мне не сказал об этом? 

― Не хотел, чтобы ты слушал и говорил мне, что это тупо. 

― Ты сейчас показываешь мне свою откровенную или уязвимую сторону? 

― Я не хотел выяснять, есть ли у тебя вкус, в самом начале, потому что всё ещё хотел залезть к тебе в штаны, и если бы ты был каким-нибудь занудой, у тебя не было бы ни единого шанса. Я покажу тебе свою установку, если ты пообещаешь не кончить себе в штаны. 

― Не могу этого обещать, ― говорит Эдди, уже влезая в штаны. ― Можно я посмотрю, как ты проводишь шоу? 

― Я был бы глубоко оскорблён, если бы ты не посмотрел. 

ХХХХ

Голова Эдди встречается с полом, удар едва смягчается ковром, и меж тем к нему приходит неохотное осознание ― сейчас середина ночи. У его ног дверь в комнату распахнута, и потолочный вентилятор медленно вращается прямо над ним. Кровать находится больше чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Ричи лежит на животе и тихо храпит ― не карикатурный храп, а глубокий, ― прижимая руки к щеке и пуская слюну. 

― Это, блядь, совсем не смешно, ― Эдди шлёпает ногой. 

― Ха, ― хрипит Ричи. ― Я всегда смешной. 

Эдди садится на край кровати. Будильник мигает красным и показывает 02:15.

Ричи сворачивается в клубок, в поисках тепла, пока Эдди не толкает его обратно. Ричи хмыкает и бросает в его сторону одеяло.

― Возвращайся в постель, ― говорит он. ― Я скучаю по всем твоим жестким углам и запаху гниющего гипса.

― Я буду мириться с этим дерьмом и шалостями, но только между восходом и закатом. Ричи. Ричи? Ты меня слушаешь? Иди и закрой дверь.

― Отвали, неудачник. 

― Это ты её открыл! 

― Я голый и теплый под этими простынями, Эдди. Я бы не встал с постели, даже если бы дом горел. 

Вне зоне одеяла ледяной холод, и Эдди не стал бы рисковать обморожением и воспалением лёгких ради комфорта при виде закрытой двери. Он льнёт к теплу, просовывая холодные пальцы ног между тёплыми бёдрам Ричи. Ричи напрягается, вздыхает и снова расслабляется, прижимая Эдди к себе. 

ХХХХ

Ричи и Эдди делят раковину и чистят зубы, борясь за место, чтобы сплюнуть, совершая сложные махинации, чтобы заполучить зубную пасту там, где ей не место. Эдди ополаскивает рот и собирает утренние таблетки.

― Мне нужно пойти в город пополнить запасы, не хочешь пойти со мной? Мы можем пообедать вместе на обратном пути. 

― У меня работа, и я не собираюсь тратить весь полдень, путешествуя по центру города за какими-то псевдодокторскими сахарными таблетками, ― Ричи останавливается, ― но детка, романтический обед с тобой звучит заманчиво. 

― Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, приятель. 

― Тогда завтрак? 

― У нас есть еда дома. 

― Да, но у нас с отцом дела вечером, помнишь? Я пробуду в Бельвью до завтрашнего утра. Мы бы мило попрощались за завтраком. 

Эдди склоняется над раковиной и глотает одну таблетку за другой. Между В12 и "Флинстоунами" Ричи теснит его.

― Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, здоровяк, ― он нежно потирает тёмные веки Эдди. ― Я не даю тебе спать своим храпом или что? 

― Да, но причина не в этом. В последнее время я под стрессом, и этот переезд отнял у меня много сил. Сегодня хотел поговорить со своим врачом о том, что поможет мне уснуть.

― Да, может быть он пропишет тебе какой-нибудь чай. 

― И если он скажет, что это поможет, я, блядь, сразу же приму его. Я бы выпил что угодно, только бы полноценно поспать ночью. 

ХХХХ

Эдди просыпается на ковре от аромата духов Бев.

В главной спальне подвала есть длинный раздвижной шкаф и матрас королевского размера, которые отбрасывают громоздкие тени. Там темно, и только из-под двери ванной пробивается свет и виден далёкий горизонт Сиэтла. Он крадётся обратно к себе в комнату, и из-за каждого его шага пол скрипит. Дома никого нет, и будить некого, но он чувствует какую-то удушающую необходимость быть абсолютно безмолвным и тихим.

Его лёгкие полностью заполняются воздухом только когда он стоит за закрытой дверью спальни, но когда Эдди включает свет, грудь опускается. Постельные принадлежности и тумбочки были опрокинуты и разбросаны по всей комнате. В ванне горит свет и работает вентиляция. Его зубная щётка и бритвенный набор валяются на кафеле. Его открытый пузырёк с таблетками расположился в раковине. 

Он сгребает таблетки, пересчитывает их на ладони и ссыплет их в пузырёк. 

Беверли ― на секунду он уверен, что это она ― стоит у открытой двери его спальни в отражении аптечки, когда он запирает свои таблетки.

― Бев, ― зовёт он. 

Он даже по-нормальному не осматривает ничего, просто быстро бросает взгляд через плечо на фигуру человека ― слишком высокого, слишком долговязого, слишком болезненно-тощего, чтобы быть Беверли, ― когда оно приближается к нему. На одной только мышечной памяти Эдди захлопывает дверь ванной. Он запирает дверь, когда ручка расшатывается. 

Эдди кричит: 

― Бев! Бев! Ричи! 

Он пятится к туалету. Его руки цепляются за шторку душа. 

― Ричи! Блядь! Отвали! Пошёл нахрен! 

Оно стучит по двери ― дверная рама дребезжит, петли сотрясаются, ― оно бросается всем телом на дерево. 

А потом всё прекращается. 

И так тихо, что на секунду Эдди чувствует себя глупо из-за своих криков. 

А Эдди остается только откинуться на спинку ванны и смотреть на дверную ручку ― в ожидании доказательств, что всё и правда прекратилось.

ХХХХ

― Мне предложили работу в городе, ― объявляет Ричи. 

На заднем плане звучит песня Europe, и Ричи откидывается от микрофона и снимает наушники, чтобы полностью повернуться к Эдди.

― Ох, ― только и говорит Эдди. 

― Ох? 

― Ох, круто. 

― Мне не будет требоваться переезжать. Добираться на работу туда не так плохо, и нужно будет приезжать туда всего пару раз в неделю. 

― А что за работа? 

― Читать детские книги. 

― Это как раз по твоей части, Тозиер. 

― Что? Ты правда так думаешь? 

― А почему ты так удивлён? Можешь себе представить, сколько голосов ты мог бы сделать для волшебного Дракона Паффа и всех этих ребят? Детям понравится. 

Ричи оттаскивает Эдди от пластинок и прижимает к себе достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать. Эдди сразу же смиряется от сладости прикосновения Ричи и задыхается, когда пальцы Ричи находят челюсть Эдди и двигаются с неожиданным благоговением. Это быстрый и новый вид поцелуя. 

― Ты напряжён, ― говорит Ричи. ― Я не понимал, насколько сильно, пока ты не расслабился. 

― Стресс. Я всё ещё не могу нормально спать. 

― Может, пора попробовать чай от бессонницы? 

― Я... ― начинает Эдди. 

Ричи поворачивается, чтобы перевернуть винил и запустить новую песню. Эдди дышит легче без давления прямого любопытства Ричи. 

― Я поверю тебе, ― оборачиваясь, говорит Ричи. ― Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, Эдс. 

― Я слишком измотан, чтобы что-то доказывать. Если ты отмахнёшься от всего этого шуткой- 

― Слово скаута.   
  
― Меня, блядь, преследуют призраки, ― признаётся Эдди. 

― Я, блядь, так и знал, ― говорит Ричи. 

ХХХХ

Когда Бев просунула голову в дверь спальни, было уже поздно. Она снимает кроссовки и оставляет сумочку в углу комнаты. Ричи пододвигается, чтобы она могла сесть на край кровати.

― Я знаю, что это будет звучать как полное безумие, ― говорит она очень осторожно.

― Не будет, ― отвечает Ричи. 

― С этим домом что-то не так, и я нахрен сыт по горло этим, ― произносит Эдди.

Бев вздыхает с облегчением. 

― Ты тоже это видел? 

Ричи садится и поправляет очки. Эдди удивлён, что он воспринимает её вполне серьёзно, чтобы выключить свой айпад в середине игры в Кэнди Краш. 

― Думаю, да, ― отвечает Эдди. ― Я не знаю, что это такое, но я могу прочувствовать это. Особенно ночью. 

― Я думала, что схожу сума, ― признаётся Бев. ― Не могла спать внизу. Я просыпалась каждую ночь, зная, что в моей комнате кто-то есть, стоит в ногах кровати или прямо за моей спиной. В первый раз я подумала, что это просто стресс последних нескольких месяцев, но ничего не прекращалось. 

― Я вижу нечто краем глаза, когда остаюсь один. С тех пор как я приехал сюда, я ни разу толком не поспал. Мне снятся эти яркие кошмары, и я просыпаюсь в неожиданных местах.

― А я видел, как этот дом трижды выставлялся на продажу в этом году и пустовал месяцами, ― говорит Ричи. ― Я думал, что они нашли асбест¹⁴ или свинец в краске, но агенты по недвижимости всё равно приходили, чтобы убедиться в чистоте. Думал, что все эти слухи должны были запугать новых жильцов. 

― Какие слухи? 

― Я никогда не спрашивал. Просто, что это место ― зло, всякие призраки, упыри. Заурядная чушь. 

― Почему ты ничего не сказал? 

― Хэй, Эдди, ― детским голосом говорит Ричи. ― Я знаю, что мы только что познакомились, но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты присел, а я показал презентацию в ПауэрПоинт о том, почему твоя недвижимость на пляже стоимостью в сто тысяч долларов ― это огромная потеря, и если стресс от переезда не убьёт тебя, то ебанное злое существо из подвала сделает это! Что я, нахуй, должен был сказать? Я ждал, когда член городского совета постучит в парадную дверь и спросит, не нужны ли тебе листовки фермерского рынка или домашний телефон нашего местного священника.

Ричи берёт короткую передышку, а затем снова продолжает:

― Я нихрена не собирался говорить, но потом ты вдруг стал таким усталым и бледным, и нервным по ночам. Ты выглядишь больным, Эдди. Всё это не сливалось воедино до Хэллоуина, когда ты позвал меня с балкона. Я услышал твой голос с пляжа и побежал вверх по лестнице. Я видел тебя в подвале, сидящего на диване у раздвижной стеклянной двери. Внутри было так темно, что я не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме твоей фигуры, сидящей прямо в центре. У меня просто щёлкнуло в голове ― как странно было видеть тебя таким спокойным после того, как ты кричал, и я замер. Я думал, что смотрю прямо на тебя, но потом ты кричал моё имя с балкона, наверху. И до меня дошло осознание ― этот парень был слишком высок, ему приходилось сгибаться. Его руки и ноги были такими длинными, что ему пришлось сложить их. 

― И что ты сделал? ― спросила Беверли. 

― Я съебался и пошёл к Эдди. Спустя час я вспомнил, что видел. Я убедил себя, что всё это было игрой света. Может быть, так оно и было, откуда мне знать.

ХХХХ

Сейчас 02:11. 

Эдди отворачивается от часов и в темноте встречается взглядом с Беверли.

Когда Ричи снова всхрапывает, она улыбается.

― Может, разбудить его? ― спрашивает Бев. 

Ричи стонет: 

― Что? Я не сплю. 

Они сплющены, как сардины, в маленькой кровати Эдди ― Эдди, потом Бев, и в конце Ричи. Впервые с тех пор, как Эдди переехал сюда, ему почти жарко под одеялом.

Ричи переворачивается на спину: 

― Знаете, я тут обдумываю идеи, планы, и, ― он сдувает прядь волос Беверли со своего лица, ― и я ничего не слышу с ваших сторон, так что я просто подброшу кости в водоворот событий, и никто не будет осуждать меня, потому что у нас нет больше идей. Врубаетесь? 

― Вперёд, ― говорит Эдди. 

― Здесь можно безопасно выговориться, ― отвечает Бев. 

― Два слова: спиритическая доска. 

― Ой, иди нахуй, ― стонет Эдди. 

― Блядь, нет, ― говорит Беверли. 

― Какая тут неблагоприятная рабочая среда. 

Дом с треском оседает. 

Взрывной звук захлопнувшейся двери эхом доносится из подвала.

Ричи сглатывает: 

― Жутко. 

ХХХХ

Шесть из шести байдарок Ричи не сдаются в аренду весь день, что не удивительно и не интересно, так что Эдди нагло включает обогреватель и дремлет на раскладушке Ричи. По большей части Ричи проводит свою смену, записывая идеи в свой маленький блокнот или зависая в телефоне, или поедая целые пачки крекеров. Эдди спит поверхностным сном и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как Ричи взаимодействует со своим окружением ― с книжным шкафом, коробкой с детскими фокусами или ноутбуком. 

Он просыпается, и Ричи упражняется в ловкости рук ― колода карт и пиковый туз, который вылезает и прячется в рукавах. 

Он просыпается, и Ричи листает книгу о полтергейстах. 

Он просыпается, и Ричи обжигает нёбо горячим буррито. 

Он просыпается, и Ричи тычет телефон в руку Эдди и спрашивает: 

― Это твой доктор? 

Ричи показывает дисплей телефона, и, конечно же, если показать имя было недостаточно, то фотография вполне знакома. Но, может быть, это и не так. Фамилия пишется по-другому, и волосы доктора не падают ему так на лицо.

― Я переписывался по электронной почте с одним стариком, который живёт в Саут-Энде. На прошлой неделе я упомянул твоего доктора на шоу, и с тех пор получаю всевозможные электронные письма. Этот парень, в частности, рассказал мне эту ужасную историю о том, как ему поставили диагноз больного сердца в очень молодом возрасте, и его родители отвезли его к этому врачу с острова, который дал ему пузырёк с таблетками, которые его вылечат. Он принимал таблетки до сорока лет, убеждённый, что если пропустит хотя бы одну дозу, то упадёт замертво. Его родители продали свою машину, свой бизнес и, в конце концов, собственный дом, чтобы позволить себе эти пилюли. 

― Обсуди это с Американской медицинской системой. 

― Итак, однажды этот парень просыпается с болью в груди, стиснув зубы. Он убеждён, что выпил все таблетки, сколько они стоят, и отправляется в отделение неотложной помощи умирать, но когда он там оказывается, ему проводят полное обследование сердца и выходит оттуда с диагностированным тревожным расстройством. У чувака случилась паническая атака, и пройдя одну ЭКГ, врачи сообщают ему о его хорошем состоянии здоровья. 

― Значит, таблетки подействовали? 

― За исключением того, что, когда старик рассказал обо всем доктору скорой помощи, она потребовала узнать, какое лекарство вылечило бы его больное сердце. Она относит таблетки фармацевту и приносит ему плохие новости: за свою жизнь он потратил более четверти миллиона долларов на гелевые капсулы, наполненные сахаром и буферным раствором. Таблетки были фальшивыми, Эдди, и когда они снова посмотрели на кардиограмму, там не было никаких сигналов о его больном сердце. Он стал ещё одной жертвой длительной аферы. 

Эдди садится и берёт телефон. Его доктор ― нет, но это было странно ― позирует на фотографии под заголовком об дискредитированном хирурге, лишённом лицензии на медицинскую практику. 

― Этот старик прислал мне статью. Это фотография одного из докторов, которых он видел в офисе на протяжении многих лет. Эти парни занимаются мошенничеством по меньшей мере сорок долбанных лет. 

― Это не он, ― говорит Эдди. ― Мой доктор ниже ростом, и у него узкий подбородок. 

― Это твой поганый доктор, Эдс. Зуб даю. 

― Я устал, ты устал. Не заморачивайся с этим.   
  
― Если ты меня не послушаешь, я ёбнусь. 

Эдди поворачивает телефон Ричи. 

― Меня это не волнует. Мне помогают мои таблетки. Я не такой, как тот парень, которого ты встретил в интернете, и я могу о себе позаботиться сам. 

― Эдди, ― Ричи вздыхает. ― Хорошо, да. Как хочешь. Тогда, если мы не планируем разоблачать мошенника сегодня вечером, можем ли мы хотя бы отправиться домой пораньше и посмотреть "Восемь подруг Оушена" за пиццей? 

ХХХХ

Перед выходом из спальни Эдди надевает куртку. Его пальцы бледные и дрожат. 

Ричи заворачивается в одеяло, когда Эдди выходит из комнаты, и это было бы так легко сделать (с бритвой из ванны, ножом из кухни, или...). Ричи будет трудно пересилить, но дайте ему поспать, и он не увидит, как это произойдёт (не поднимет руки с достаточной скоростью...) ― он всё поймёт, проснувшись, и будет истекать и согреваться от своей же собственной крови, его взор остановится на нём...

Через холл Эдди видит, что дверь спальни Бев ― она же не будет драться ― открыта, и она дрожит под одеялом, и ему не понадобится ни нож, ни бритва, ни топор, который лежит рядом с кучей дров ― она такая маленькая и смиренная (у волосы у неё длинные ― за них легко ухватиться). А шея тонкая и белая, как бумага. 

Два нахлынувших чувства сжимаются в его желудке, когда он становится на самой верхней ступеньки лестницы, ведущий в подвал. 

_Снизу дверь распахивается, обнажая чёрную полость комнат._

Эдди разрывается от нетерпеливого гнева, похожего на возбуждение, которое пузырится в его внутренностях и умоляет его ноги поторопиться, поторопиться, быстро побежать вниз по лестнице.

_Он опаздывает и упустит его, но его свинцовые ноги не будут двигаться достаточно быстро ― не споткнётся, как в прошлый раз, чтобы добраться до низа во время ― чтобы достичь насильственной тишины._

Он сгорает от предвкушения ― от желания закричать из глубины души. 

Затем он оказывается у открытой двери. _И он чувствует себя таким желанным гостем ― главным и знакомым._

Безмолвие комнаты такое густое, словно ты под водой, и вторая эмоция, узнаваемая и неожиданно ясная, колыхается на туманной поверхности. Он, блядь, паникует, и сыт этим по горло. Его руки дрожат. 

_В его голове мелькают образы синеющего лица Бев под ним, и Ричи, булькающего и задыхающегося, и ― чёрт, это правда случилось? Неужели он это сделал?_

На диване, лицом к Эдди, сидит мужчина. Конечности у него длинные и кривые. Он согнут под странными углами, чтобы поместиться в своём кресле. Любые черты лица, если они у него есть, теряются в темноте. Но Эдди знает, что он смотрит прямо на него. 

И его гость распутывается. Его ноги вытягиваются, руки свисают, а голова подпрыгивает почти до потолка. Эдди ожидал, что с такими длинными ногами он побежит, но незнакомец делает маленькие шажки к нему. Он начинает с дальнего конца комнаты и тянется вперёд чуть-чуть, ещё чуть-чуть.

Потом быстрее, тварь движется ещё немного, и ещё, и ещё ближе. Эдди отворачивается, но слышит шаги, ступающие по ковру, когда дёргает за ручку двери подвала и пытается оторвать её с петель, когда та не открывается. Он колотит в дверь чужими кулаками и кричит таким голосом, что кажется, будто он вне себя. 

Шаги снова замедляются.

Оно прямо за ним, с надвигающей жарой. 

Эдди льнёт к двери, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному дереву. 

Руки обхватывают его с плеча, и Эдди наносит ответный удар локтем, ни на что не натыкаясь. Он теряет равновесие с другим грузом, с Ричи, и они падают на пол. Ричи, широко раскрыв глаза, проводит руками по груди Эдди, обхватив его лицо ладонями, удерживая. После короткого замыкания между облегчением и замешательством Эдди расшифровывает детали: пот, кровь, снег и хватка Ричи на шее Эдди.

За ними раздвижная стеклянная дверь распахнута настежь и впускает зимний холод.

Эдди спрашивает: 

― У тебя кровь? 

― Да. Я упал с балконной лестницы. Мы услышали, как закрылась дверь. Не смогли её открыть, ― говорит Ричи. 

― Бев? 

Ричи пожимает плечами, а потом смотрит в спальню и видит тени.

― Сейчас ебаное время поискать охотников за привидениями в жёлтых страницах¹⁵. 

ХХХХ

― Это плохая идея, ― проклинает Эдди этот вечер. 

Билл ― один из школьных друзей Ричи, и он принёс с собой руководство по поимке призраков, который достал с полок в религиозном отделе их местного отталкивающего книжного магазина. Майк ― владелец книжного магазина, и он знает Билла, который знает Ричи, и всё это довольно сложно. Майк кружит по периметру комнаты с пучком дымчатого шалфея и маленькой книжкой латинских молитв, так что, полагает Эдди, есть вещи и похуже, чем просто "сложно".

Кофейный столик в центре комнаты украшен зажжёнными свечами и ещё одним блюдцем с горящим шалфеем. Билл листает свои книги и что-то пишет на листке блокнота на каком-то подобии латыни. 

― Это может быть и не очень хорошая идея, ― говорит Билл, ― но уже хоть что-то. 

― Ох. Хорошо. До тех пор, пока все живы и невредимы. 

Бен ― один из друзей Бев по работе, и он не спустится по лестнице. Он осторожно протягивает руку Бев, когда она входит дальше в комнату, останавливается, прежде чем его рука касается её. 

― Шалфея в доме должно быть достаточно, ― говорит Майк. ― Нам не нужно заходить дальше. 

― Но мы должны, ― откликается Билл. 

― Это может быть опасно, но лучший способ узнать, сработал ли шалфей, ― это столкнуться с сущностью напрямую и посмотреть, ответит ли она. 

― Насколько опасно? ― спрашивает Эдди. 

― Никто не знает, что может случиться. Шалфей иногда непредсказуем. Он очистит твой дом или сделает демона намного, намного сильнее. 

― Ого! Как весело! 

― И это была твоя грандиозная идея? ― спрашивает Ричи. 

― Это всё, что нужно сделать. В противном случае вам просто придётся уйти. 

― А спиритическая доска?

― Часть ритуала. 

― Что является хорошей идеей? 

― Да, ― отвечает Билл. 

― Ну, ― вздыхает Майк, ― это опасно. 

― Я доверяю Майку. У него книжный магазин. Только у умных людей есть книги, ― говорит Ричи. 

― Разве у меня нет книг, Ричи? ― спрашивает Билл. 

― Недостаточно. Не столько, сколько у Майка. 

― Оно не может нам навредить, когда мы вместе, ― говорит Бев. 

― Потому что, ― подчёркивает Ричи. ― Потому что оно ограничено силой верхней части туловища? Кто такое сказал? 

Бев первая и самая смелая из них, она садится за кофейный столик и протягивает одну руку Биллу, а другую ― Майку. Она говорит:

― Давайте начинать вечеринку. 

Удивительно, но Бен быстро садится перед Беверли и протягивает одну руку Майку, а другую ― Ричи.

― Тебе повезло, что ты красивый, ― Ричи берёт его за руку. 

Эдди садится последним и наименее удобно между Биллом и Ричи. Ричи крепко и успокаивающе сжимает его руку, пока он не успокаивается. Эдди сжимает её в ответ, пытаясь передать благодарность, ужас или предвкушение через ладони. 

― Ребята, вы уверены? ― спрашивает Билл. 

― Мы уже держимся за руки, ― произносит Ричи, ― и выглядели бы просто глупо, если бы сейчас остановились. 

Билл шёпотом читает какую-то тарабарщину из своей книги, и Майк объявляет: 

― Ни в коем случае не отпускайте ничью руку. Не смотрите прямо ни на одно пламя свечи. Если свеча погасла, задержите дыхание как можно дольше. Если услышите голос ― не отвечайте. 

― Сейчас слишком поздно идти в туалет? 

― Поздно. 

― Вас понял, ― говорит Ричи. 

Эдди понимает, что Билл закончил читать отрывок из своей книги по резкому холоду в воздухе ― он инстинктивно открывает рот с целью заполнить пустоту в комнате шумом, прежде чем они все будут поглощены его отсутствием. Когда в комнате темнеет ― это не погасший свет. Под чарами предчувствия или галлюцинации Эдди уверен, что стены насквозь промокли от тяжести комнаты. Трудно дышать, и есть нечто всепоглощающее, что Эдди хочет прикрыть своё тело. Он хотел бы погрузиться в себя, но он словно привязан к якорю. 

Ему хочется погрузиться в себя, но ещё больше, чем когда-либо, хочется взять Ричи за руку. 

Ричи ― его трудно расслышать из-за наступившей сырости ― говорит так далеко: 

― Эдди? 

И это Майк говорит: 

― Не надо. 

И Билл: 

― Если ты находишься в комнате, пожалуйста, поговори с нами. Ты можешь перемещать фигуры на этой доске, чтобы составить слова. Скажи нам, кто ты. 

― Ребята, ― умоляет Эдди. ― Я не хочу этого делать. 

― Он не хочет этого делать, ребята, ― отзывается Ричи. 

― Слишком поздно, ― отвечает Майк. 

― Скажи нам, кто ты. Скажи нам, чего ты хочешь, ― говорит Билл. ― Что бы это ни было, оно слабеет.

Эдди не чувствует слабости в окружающем его неистовстве.

― Передвинь компас и скажи нам, кто ты! 

Оно разлагается ― тишина и темнота ― и есть ощущение, что уши лопаются, когда оно полностью исчезает.

― Подай знак, если ты здесь, ― снова начинает Билл. 

Но никаких знаков. Оно исчезло. Что бы это ни было, этого больше нет. 

ХХХХ

Мгновенно разрываясь между нежностью и раздражением, Эдди моргает, рано просыпаясь от голосов Ричи и Бев, образовавших ― ебаный Иисус ― дуэт Starship¹⁶ на кухне. Он уже почти настроился на колыбельную и запах подгоревшего хлеба, когда запищали его часы.

Стоя в ванной, он чувствует себя глупо, глядя на себя в зеркало и все ещё держа пузырёк с таблетками. Каждая маленькая гелевая капсула стоила ему почти сто долларов. Он высыпает их все на ладонь и смотрит на последние десять. Это настоящая терапия ― смотреть, как таблетки кружатся в чаше унитаза. Это также помогает услышать, как мощная баллада по коридору перекрывает последние ноты ‘It's Not Over", а затем начинает песню снова.

Ночью выпал снег, и некоторая белизна прилипла к траве и балкону. В коридоре и на кухне тепло благодаря камину, обогревателю и всем четырём горелкам на плите, включённым на полную мощность, пока Ричи пробирается через список блюд, вдохновленный европейским завтраком из трехзвездочного мотеля.

― Как ты можешь испоганить блины, ― Эдди принимает кружку кофе у Бев. ― Ты просто добавляешь яйца. 

Он не слышит себя за музыкой. Бев любезно делает потише, когда Ричи угрожает ему тарелкой с едой.

― Ты хорошо спал? ― спрашивает Ричи. 

― Лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

― Мне нужно собираться на работу, ― объявляет Бев. ― Спасибо за завтрак, Ричи.

Эдди перебирает еду, пока не находит самый выживший из тостов. Когда он поднимает глаза, на лице Ричи появляется озорное выражение ― искажённое за большими очками. 

Сразу после того, как Бев закрывает за собой входную дверь, Ричи говорит:

― Какие планы на день, красавчик? 

ХХХХ

― Какого хрена я могу не знать, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь? Ты что, шпион какой-то? Правительственный агент?

― Нет, ну, вроде того. Я занимаюсь расследованиями.

― О, ― Ричи опускается коленями на кровать над ним, ближе и ближе. ― Ты расследуешь убийства? Ты частный детектив? Это было бы горячо. 

― Я расследую страховые случаи и сообщаю о мошенничестве в налоговую службу, ― признаётся Эдди. 

― О боже мой, ― говорит Ричи. ― Это в буквальном смысле неверный ответ. Я не думал, что есть неправильный ответ, но он действительно был! Смотри, как обмяк мой член! Возможно, у нас никогда больше не будет секса!

― Что?! 

― Я не могу трахать стукача! Это не то, что имел в виду Айс Кьюб, когда сказал "На хуй полицию!".

― Ты зарабатываешь на жизнь арендой грёбаных байдарок! И ты ещё возникаешь! 

― А что, если я внутри тебя и всё, о чем я могу думать, это готов ли я к концу налогового года? Эдди, что такое 10-40А¹⁷? Отличается ли он от 10-40? Правильно ли я плачу налоги? На сколько иждивенцев я претендую? 

― Ричи, если ты не заткнёшься и не начнёшь трогать меня, я заморожу весь твой капитал до тех пор, пока все агенты налоговой службы на западном побережье не проведут тщательную и кропотливую ревизию всех аспектов твоей финансовой отчётности, которые я сочту подозрительными. 

Ричи замирает. Он смотрит на Эдди, потом опускает взгляд ниже, потом снова на Эдди.

― Бля, может, у нас всё получится таким образом, ― говорит Ричи. ― Говори со мной грязно. Скажи, что ты сделаешь со мной, когда узнаешь, что я забыл заплатить налоги за 2014 год. 

― Ричи, ты сейчас серьёзно? Погоди, ты помнишь, каким был твой валовой годовой доход в то время? У тебя всё ещё есть документ W-2¹⁸? Ты делал какие-нибудь крупные покупки? Пока с тобой не связалась налоговая служба, штраф не будет взиматься. 

― Иисусе, как это сексуально. 

― Притормози, Тозиер. Где ты хранишь свои финансовые отчёты?

― Я их не храню. 

― Что? Блядь. 

― Это реально меня заводит, но как ты думаешь, мы можем немного изменить направление? Может быть, ты притворишься оператором ввода данных, а я перечислю кучу грёбаных цифр. Боже, Эдди. 41,232. Э-э-э, 2239. 

Эдди садится, толкая Ричи обратно на колени. 

― Я мог бы дать тебе совет, который любой другой получил бы через платного финансового консультанта. Мои налоговые инсайдерские знания неоспоримо ценны. 

― Этот секс намного лучше, чем хороший сон. Это даже лучше, когда ты заставил меня смотреть два с половиной сезона "Звёздного Пути: Во́яджер" с перерывами на туалет, и только с твоего разрешения. 

ХХХХ

Сейчас 02:15.

Эдди моргает, глядя на часы, выскальзывает из-под одеяла, вниз по простыням и неуклюже падает на ковёр. Дверь спальни открыта у его ног. Натиск нарастает на одной лодыжке, и это не похоже на руку, но Эдди тошно думать о пальцах, когда давление начинает опоясывать. Всё его тело резко и яростно тянут к двери. Ковёр задирает рубашку и обжигает спину, а потом он оказывается на гладком деревянном полу, что похоже на скольжение по чистому льду.

Его тащат, задыхающегося, к двери спальни, где видно ебаное ничто, кроме тёмных теней в коридоре. Он не может перевести дух, пока не вцепится ногтями здоровой руки в дверную раму.

― Твою мать, Ричи! 

Перетягивание разрывает бок Эдди, когда он пытается отбиться от совершенно бездоказательного существа ― гипотетического, если быть честным. Его ладони вспотели, и он пинает пустоту. Пальцы скользят, и это похоже на трение, существование которого ебёт его знания физики из колледжа. Его так быстро тащат к раскрытым челюстям подвальной лестницы, что он даже не помнит, как они добрались сюда, пока его рука не обхватывает перила верхней ступени. 

Ричи бежит со своими длинными конечностями и сильными плечами, абсолютно слепой, как летучая мышь, в темноте без очков. Он нащупывает руку Эдди и тянется дальше, чтобы сомкнуться под его предплечьем, обвиваясь вокруг туловища Эдди.

― Пиздец!

Он прямо у уха Эдди. 

― Что за нахуй! Ебать! 

Эдди теряет хватку на перилах, и они оба оказываются ещё на три шага ближе к двери подвала, прежде чем Ричи хватается за тот же столб.

― Блядь, не отпускай меня, не отпускай! 

― Я держу тебя! 

― Если ты меня отпустишь, я буду мучить тебя пиздец как сильно! 

― Чёрт! Держись! 

― Ты будешь думать об этом призраке с нежностью, когда призрачный-я покончит с тобой!

Ричи оплетён вокруг Эдди, словно тиски на груди и талии. Одна его рука скрючена, как якорь, но Эдди слышит, как его потная ладонь держится за дерево, которое начинает раскалываться.

У подножия лестницы подвал полностью лишён света, каким может быть только неблагоприятное пространство. И Эдди забылся, просто заглянув туда ― внезапная печаль переполняет его. Это не та же беспомощность, что стоять перед матерью, но она поражает его в те же места. Мысль всплывает в его сознании, и он сразу же понимает ― это не его собственная мысль. 

Ясно тоненьким, кривым голоском мысль говорит:

― Отпусти, Эдди! 

Мысль навязчиво продолжает: 

― Поторопись, иначе упустишь шанс! 

Тьма нетерпеливо ждёт у подножия лестницы. Она бурлит, скрипит и трясётся ― она тонкими, сердитыми волнами тянется к их берегу.

Оно говорит: 

― Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, давай, давай! Пойдём! Пойдём! Останься! Останься! Останься! 

А потом вдруг становится так тихо, тихо.

Эдди слышит свою дрожь. 

Деревянные перила Ричи раскалываются.

Эдди хватает за другое в пределах досягаемости.

В голове пульсирует: 

― Торопись! Торопись! Торопись! Скорее! Скорее! 

Ричи даёт слабину и его перила ломаются, и Эдди напрягается, чтобы усилить хватку своими последними потёртыми пальцами, когда Ричи стекает вниз. 

Оно говорит: 

― Останься! Останься! Останься! 

В последнюю секунду Ричи распутывается от Эдди, и по инерции его переносит на пятую, четвёртую, третью, вторую и последнюю ступеньку ― Ричи протягивает руку во тьму ― он пропал, блядь, он пропал ― и захлопывает дверь подвала. 

Мантра прекращается, как будто мышца была перерезана. 

Ричи встаёт перед дверью, отпускает ручку и приваливается к стене.

Эдди поджимает под себя ноги.

Дверная ручка медленно поворачивается.

И Ричи рявкает: 

― Блядь, беги, Эдс! 

Эдди протягивает руку, и Ричи хватается за него. Их пальцы сплетаются в узел, и они бегут вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Эдди достигает верхней ступеньки лестницы, прежде чем мантра начинается снова. Где-то внутри или на затылке жжёт желание, которое умоляет его повернуться, повернуться, повернуться.

Дверь в подвал открыта, и фигура ― не-человек с длинными конечностями и тёмными, ветвистыми пальцами ― тянется к ним. Оно ловит Ричи за пятку, и он падает лицом вниз на угловатую верхнюю ступеньку. Эдди, возможно, потерял бы хватку, если бы не ожидал падения, но, несмотря на изменение положения, поднимает Ричи на ноги. 

Нахуй спальню, и всё дерьмо, которое у него в ванной, и джинсы, и очки Ричи. Эдди мчится прямо к входной двери и красивому изгибу подъездной дороги, где велосипед Ричи всё так же стоит на траве.

Эдди вверяет велосипед в руки Ричи ― на его лице кровь, и ладонь, которой он пытался зажать нос, тоже вся в крови. 

― Как я выгляжу? Я всё ещё сексуальный? 

― Мы можем побеспокоиться об этом позже!

― Блядь, это звучит как "нет".

― Давай проясним! Сломанный нос или врата ебаного ада у нас за спиной? Какой у нас приоритет?! Что у нас под номером один?! 

Ричи пожимает плечами. Кровь капает ему на зубы, и, возможно, не всегда найдётся шутка, которая сможет всё это покрыть. 

― Во всяком случае, девяносто процентов моего обаяния ― это моё чувство юмора, ― говорит он.

― И я полагаю, что ни один грёбаный демон этого не отнимет, ― выдвигает Эдди.

Ричи выворачивает велосипед на дорогу, и Эдди, не теряя времени, запрыгивает на пеги. Эдди полностью прижимается к Ричи, помогает ему держаться подальше от препятствий и не оглядывается, потому что знает, что увидит, если оглянется. Будет намного труднее жить, зная, что никогда не будет никаких доказательств произошедшего. 

Он прижимается щекой к плечу Ричи.

Дом терпеливо ждёт их на берегу океана. 

ХХХХ

― Ты не можешь вернуться, ― говорит Бен.

Все это уже знают, но Эдди не собирается угрожать Бену только потому, что он первый это озвучил. 

Они все сидят за кухонным столом Майка в течение двух-трёх часов, наблюдая, как парни по очереди пытаются вправить нос Ричи, пока Бена не начинает тошнить, а потом Ричи смеется, а потом его рвет вслед за беном, и Майку приходится делать всё самому. Майк вправляет Ричи нос, но не смог удержаться от повязки-бабочки. Ричи копается в аптечке, пока не находит пластырь динозавра, который и не помогает, и не выглядит круто на его переносице. Он прижимает своё пиво к синякам и приберегает всю свою улыбку для того момента, когда Эдди смотрит.

― Я позвоню грузчикам завтра перед работой, ― говорит Бев. ― Я не вернусь туда, даже за своими вещами.

― Завтра я выставлю его на продажу. Дом на берегу моря, с пляжем, так что он будет продан в мгновение ока. 

― Подожди, ― говорит Бен. ― А что, если ты продашь его семье с детьми?

― А что, если я это просто не сделаю, ― отвечает Эдди.

― Или молодожёнам, ― отзывается Майк. 

― Их тоже вычёркиваем. 

― Ты не можешь позволить кому-то переехать в этот дом, не предупреждая, во что он ввязывается, ― говорит Билл.

― Я избавлюсь от этого грёбаного дома, Билл.

― Так избавляйся, ― говорит Билл. ― Но, ребята, мы должны следить за семьей, которая переедет, чтобы никто не пострадал. Если мы когда-нибудь увидим признаки того, что эта штука вернулась, мы должны пойти туда и сразиться с ней. Мы должны пообещать, что поможем им.

― Хэй, Билли. Соси мой толстый член. 

― Что прости? 

― Соси мой большой, толстый шланг, ― дополняет Ричи. ― Я трахну твою мамку, чем сделаю ещё один шаг в этот дом, чтобы спасти долбанного незнакомца. Если они не поймут демона, кричащего "Убирайтесь!", когда увидят его, тогда хнык-блядь-хнык. Я, лично, всё понял, и моя задница вне игры. А́ста ла ви́ста, детка. 

― Мы не можем просто оставить следующую семью страдать.

― Тебе объяснить на ебаном французском? Тут кто-нибудь сказал "уи"? Я не знаю, какого уровня Иммануила Канта ты достиг с этим внезапным комплексом мученика, но сегодня я один из тех, кто все за одного. Прибереги свою клятву на крови и братский пакт для другого цирка, клоун чёртов. Мой счастливый конец начинается прямо сейчас.

― Ты можешь продавать его как дом с приведениями, ― предлагает Бев. ― Вся притягательность без какой-либо моральной ответственности. 

― Смотри-ка, ― восклицает Ричи. ― Лазейка! 

Билл выглядит немного взбешённым, но в основном его всё устраивает. Он понимает, конечно. Его не нужно лично тащить вниз по лестнице в пасть ада, чтобы продемонстрировать, что эту битву желательно не проигрывать. А Эдди более чем счастлив упаковаться и двинуться дальше, если никто не против. 

Очень во время Ричи спрашивает: 

― Эдди, какое место мы будем искать дальше?

Эдди твёрд в своём ответе: 

― Место, где нет всяких ебаных призраков. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Си́нти-поп — жанр электронной музыки, ставший известным в 1980-х годах, в котором синтезатор является доминирующим музыкальным инструментом.  
> 2) Стена жевательной резинки (Gum Wall) – достопримечательность Сиэтла; кирпичная стена Маркет-театра, расположенного возле Пайк-Плейс-маркета, покрытая жевательной резинкой. Заклеивание стены жвачкой началось в 1993 году, когда посетители театра, в основном студенты, ожидающие в очереди за билетами на шоу, стали со скуки приклеивать монеты своими использованными жевательными резинками к стене театра.  
> 3) Пью́джет (Пьюджет-Саунд) — система заливов в штате Вашингтон (США). Является частью моря Селиш.  
> 4) OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Administration) – Управление по охране труда — управление в Министерстве труда США, которое занимается вопросами охраны труда и профилактики профзаболеваний. Эта организация учреждена Конгрессом в соответствии с Законом об охране труда, подписанным президентом Никсоном 29 декабря 1970 года.  
> 5) Здесь Эдди неправильно говорит, не Тони Багама, а Томми Багама (Tommy Bahama) – американский производитель повседневной, мужской и женской спортивной и активной одежды, джинсовой ткани, купальных костюмов, аксессуаров, обуви и полной коллекции предметов домашнего обихода.  
> 6) Уильям Шекспир – сонет 138. С переводом мне помог Самуил Маршак.  
> 7) Уильям Шекспир – Страстный Пилигримм. А тут я сам перевёл! Потому что, окей, как бы мне не хотелось, тренироваться нужно. Не удивляйтесь, если немного коряво. Главное, я передал основную идею!  
> 8) Я привидение всем на загляденье, детка (I’m the ghost with the most) – знаменитая фраза Битлджуса.  
> 9) Патологический шум сердца – под шумом в сердце подразумевается аномальный звук кровотока, и зачастую с усилением нагрузки на сердце шум также усиливается. Шум может также проявляться в здоровом сердце в связи с усилением кровообращения, например, во время беременности, при повышенной температуре тела, анемии или гипертиреозе.  
> 10) Граф Дракула фон Знак, также известный как Граф Знак (Count von Count) — герой детского шоу «Улица Сезам», появившийся в 1972 году. Представляет собой вампира а-ля Бела Лугоши в роли Дракулы, помешанного на подсчёте предметов.  
> 11) Чудовищная Мешанина (Monster Mash) – песня Бобби “Бориса” Пикетта. Кстати, советую посмотреть так же видео, как он поет эту песню! Он такие рожицы корчит – страшнее всяких монстров…  
> 12) Пеги — специальное приспособление в виде труб (стандартная длина 11 см, диаметр — 4см), которое крепится на оси велосипедов типа BMX и трюковых самокатов. Пеги позволяют делать всевозможные трюки, а также скольжения по перилам и граням.  
> 13) Скрэббл (Scrabble) – настольная игра, в которой от двух до четырёх играющих соревнуются в образовании слов с использованием буквенных деревянных плиток на доске, разбитой на 225 квадратов.  
> 14) Асбест или горный лён — собирательное название ряда тонковолокнистых минералов из класса силикатов, образующих в природе агрегаты, состоящие из тончайших гибких волокон. Применяется в самых различных областях, например в строительстве, автомобильной промышленности и ракетостроении. Пыль асбеста является канцерогенным веществом при попадании в дыхательные пути.  
> 15) Жёлтые страницы (Yellow pages) – пришедшее из США название телефонных справочников со сведениями о предприятиях и организациях. Информация упорядочена прежде всего по названию предоставляемых услуг. Название связано с тем, что такие справочники уже более века традиционно печатаются на жёлтой бумаге.  
> 16) Starship – американская рок-группа.  
> 17) 10-40А и 10-40 – это маркировка и виды бензина (октановое число).  
> 18) Форма W-2 – это документ, в котором содержится полная информация о Вашей зарплате и уплаченных налогах. В соответствии с законами США Ваш работодатель обязан заполнить и выслать форму W-2 в январе.


End file.
